Morning Routine
by Depressed Chibi
Summary: A look into a regular morning of four adorable idiots. Polygo paring a.k.a. (Cole/Jay/Zane/Kai)


***Author's note: the paring in this story is polygo, which is the four ninja in a romantic polyamorous relationship** **with each other. So... ****_pretty _****gay.**

**Also, it takes place in an AU where the guys aren't ninjas, they're regular people, and Zane's a human.**

.

* * *

.

The sound of the wind chattering through the leaves was the first thing that woke the blonde haired boy. Zane stirred, shuffling the soft sheets atop of him. Golden rays of a new sunrise rang through the bedroom, brightening all that fell under it. Zane breathed in the morning air, his mind completely at peace. He stretched his arm out, accidentally brushing against soft hair. He hummed in question of what he hit and looked to see what – or rather _who_ – he touched.

Zane smiled, seeing the relaxed face of one of his lovers. He continued to run his hand through the wild brown hair before letting his hand drifted down to smooth pale skin. Zane caressed Kai's cheek and and wiped a tail of drool from the corner of Kai's pouting lips. The site was strange, Kai was normally so hot tempered that Zane forgot what the male looked like without his brow furrowed.

Kai mumbled some sort of inaudible nonsense. Zane reeled back his hand, not wanting to wake the male.

Hearing a growl from his own stomach, and knowing his lovers would be hungry once they woke, Zane decided he should make breakfast. He rose himself into a sitting position and started to scoot to the edge of the bed. However, as he tried to move away from the tangle of bodies a hand tightened it's grip on his shirt. Zane traced his eyes from the hand up to a freckled arm and immediately knew who it was. Zane gently took the limp hand into his own and moved it back to rest on the bed. The freckled hand lazily patted the bed before finding a toned and tanned waist to grab on to.

Now free from his boyfriend's hold, Zane moved to the edge of the bed. He used his one good arm to search beneath the bed-stand until he found the prosthetic limbs. He fitted the false arm onto his shoulder with practiced ease, then just as quick, secured the two legs onto his body. He debated whether or not to slip on the peach toned sleeves, but shrugged the idea off. It wouldn't matter.

He gave his legs a few practice swings before standing to his feet, and walking out the doorway and to the kitchen.

.

* * *

.

He gripped his sword and stared down the dark figure. Nothing would scare him. "Overlord," Kai shouted, "give up and let my friends go!"

The beast howled in laughter, showing off his fang like teeth. The laughter died down and the ghost-ish villain sneered at the red cladded boy. "What will you do then, ninja?"

Kai lifted his heavy, golden sword and opened his mouth to shout.

"_Snnnuuuhhgk"_

Kai froze in confusion, what the hell was that? He expected the Overlord to make a comment about the snarling sound Kai had made, but none came. The ghoul acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"You will rue those words – _snuuhgk_"

"...wha–" Kai groggily asked, coming to his senses and seeing that he wasn't actually a ninja about to defeat a once dead evil.

"_Shhnnnnuuuuhhhgk"_

The noise was a whole new evil of it's own, Kai decided. The boy let the world come into focus before trying to find out what the cause of the noise was. He tossed his head to the side and looked to see the dark body above him. Of course it was Cole, Kai figured. The boy had a terrible problem with snoring and had woken the others on more than one occasion because of it.

"Cole, shut up," Kai grumbled, pushing the other's shoulder.

Cole swatted the hand and turned to face away from Kai. Still determined to wake the oaf, Kai grabbed the elastic band of Cole's boxers and pulled it towards himself. When the elastic was stretched out as far as it would go Kai let go.

_Snap_

Cole jumped from the painful sting and accidentally threw himself right off the bed. "Pffthahahahaha," Kai cackled, not expecting – but glade about – that to have happened.

Cole groaned as he lifted himself off from the ground. He peered over the side of the bed, staring with mischief and annoyance at Kai. Without warning he grabbed a fistful of the blankets and pulled it towards himself.

Kai yelped as he was dragged along with the blankets and into Cole's lap.

"You like snapping people's underwear, huh?" Cole asked, the bangs of his hair casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Uh-" Kai uttered, trying to shrink himself in an attempt to get away from Cole.

"Maybe you should be taught a lesson then," Cole said. Kai whimpered, thinking Cole was about to unmercifully start pinching him or pulling his hair. Instead, Cole flung his hands under Kai's armpits and began to tickle the defenseless boy.

"N-hah-no s-st-ahh-op," Kai cried between laughs.

"Make me," Cole laughed, letting his fingers dance across Kai's ribs and stomach. Tears began to leak from the corners from Kai's eyes.

"I'll pu-hahaha-nch y-you," Kai threatened, still laughing. Without missing a beat, Cole grabbed Kai by the waist and threw him to the ground. Kai felt the wind be knocked out of him as Cole jumped onto his back.

"Try to now," Cole dared, continuing to tickle the boy whom was now trapped underneath him. Kai struggled in vein against Cole's weight. "Say 'uncle',"

"Uncle"

"I can't hear you,"

"UNCLE," Kai cried louder, tears now streaming down his bright red face.

Finally, Cole stopped torturing his boyfriend and rolled off of him and onto his back. Kai gasped to catch his breath, but managed to growl "You're evil."

Cole smirked, rolled over to face Kai, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I try,"

Kai huffed, but leaned his head against his boyfriend's. With the excitement settling, Cole noticed the smell of something delicious. He crinkled his nose causing his freckles to change shape, to Kai's admiration. "Mmm, smells like Zane's cooking," Cole whispered, licking his lips. Both boys stood up and were prepared to race to the kitchen. Cole started to the door, but Kai grabbed his hand to stop him. "Hm?"

"Want to wake up sleeping beauty first?" Kai asked, motioning with his head to Jay.

Cole nodded before launching himself onto the bed. Kai followed with a quick bounce. The boys moved to either side of the sleeping redhead; Kai motioned a countdown with his fingers. Cole waited for the signal, and when given the two smashed their lips against the chubby freckled cheeks.

Jay groaned as his eye fluttered open. "Fuck off," he mumbled, shoving his hands into the two faces and pushing them away.

"Fine, we're not saving you breakfast then," Kai answered, jumping off the bed and running towards the kitchen. Cole was quick follow after the wild haired boy.

Jay lay in bed for a few long moments before groaning, throwing off the bedsheets, and trudging after his boyfriends.

.

* * *

.

In the kitchen, the sizzling aroma of eggs and pancakes danced through the air. Steam poured into the air above where Zane stood by the oven. The soft tune on his lips could just barely be heard over the hissing sound of the heated food. Without a sound, Cole waltzed over to where the blonde stood and snaked his arms around the slime waist.

"Smells amazing," Cole commented, resting his head in the crook of Zane's collar.

"That's nothing new," Kai said in between a yawn, slipping into a chair at their wooden dinning table. The brunet allowed his head to fall onto the table in hopes of getting a bit more sleep. Jay followed into the kitchen and went straight for the chair opposite to Kai. The redhead sat down and mimicked Kai: dropping his head onto the table.

A smile tugged at Zane's lips, amused by the knowledge that if Kai and Jay could sleep till noon, they would. He leaned into the muscled body behind him, only half-listening to Cole's occasional "is it done?" and "you should add _".

Around the twentieth time that Cole asked if it was done, the breakfast was finally ready to eat. Zane emptied the pancakes onto a big plate first and lifted it towards Cole. Said boy excitedly took the plate and practically skipped to the dinning table; Cole seated himself next to Jay. He waited for Zane to collect the eggs and plates, and sit down with them. Still, he was tempted to skewer a slice with his fork and just shove a pancake into his mouth.

As Kai and Jay lifted their heads at the beckoning smell, and before Cole could act on his thoughts, Zane was stood beside them with several plates: one with eggs, one with a stack of toast, and four that were empty. Zane gave each boy their own plate and placed the ones with food on them in the middle of the table.

Immediately, the four dug into their meal. Syrup was spilled, food was flung, and a "sword" fight was started over the last pancake.

The boys laughed and enjoyed every second of their routine.


End file.
